la debilidad de la luna
by matsu33
Summary: el destino les regala una oportunidad a diana y leona para que sus vidas cambien totalmente


**Hola chicos esta es mi primera historia de lol y decidí que fuera de mi pareja favorita, así que espero les guste **

**Disclaimer : los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de riot games **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Porque diablos tenemos que usar skin -se quejaba diana mientras quitaba su máscara.

La partida estaba por comenzar y ella junto con su team estaban preparándose para ser teletransportados a la grieta, ese día le tocaba usar la skin luna de sangre y no es que le desagradara el diseño, en realidad le había gustado bastante, pero ¿porque debía usar máscara? eso la hacía sentir rara y era un poco asfixiante para su punto de vista.

-Uff ni que lo digas -continuaba con la queja Caitlyn -al menos tú no tienes que ir enseñando ciertas partes de tu cuerpo.

Ese día a Caitlyn le tocaba ir vestida con un traje de baño, un sombrero y una camisa sin abotonar que era lo único que hacía el intento de cubrirla, realmente le desagradaba esa temática, ella jamás ha sido una persona exhibicionista y cuando fue avisada que esa sería su nueva vestimenta recuerda haber estado de malas por más de una semana, aunque la que más recuerda eso es Vi, que fue la que normalmente recibía su ira.

-¿Verdad Leona?- pregunto mientras acomodaba su sombrero, que era lo único que le había gustado.

La chica de cabello castaño terminaba de sujetar su sandalia cuando escucho su nombre- si, es un poco molesto, aunque agradezco que la mía no sea como la tuya Caitlyn- dio una pequeña sonrisa entrando en la conversación.

Diana, al notar la presencia de la Solari, sólo se limitó a poner su cara sería y colocar de nuevo su máscara, no odiaba a Leona pero realmente su pasado y algunas discusiones que tuvo con ella al principio de su estancia en el instituto de campeones, la hacían no ser amigas ni nada que se le pareciera, pero al menos no se ofendían o trataban mal, de hecho cuando estaban en el mismo equipo como era el caso de ese día, interactuaban un poco y leona le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

El tiempo había acabado así que era momento de que fueran teletransportados para comenzar la partida, cuando los cinco se juntaron Leona quedó detrás de ella, Diana volteo a ver quién era la persona detrás y para su sorpresa se topó con los ojos color miel y una pequeña sonrisa, Diana no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y por primera vez agradeció traer esa estorbosa máscara, realmente Leona tampoco la odiaba de hecho en algún momento pensó en hablar con ella y al menos saber algunas cosas que tenía duda, pero al final se conformó con no odiarse ni tener en mente que alguien del instituto quisiera matarla o algo parecido.

Al llegar a la base, Graves y Shen que eran los otros dos de su equipo caminaron rápido a la tienda para obtener sus ítems de inicio e irse cada uno a su posición, Shen a su torre de top y Grave esperar que el red apareciera, cuando Diana llegó a la tienda, las dos chicas de bot ya habían terminado y se disponían a su línea, ella casi siempre en cada partida era la última en comprar, todavía le era un poco raro la teletransportación así que se tomaba unos segundos antes de caminar, cuando ya traía su sortija y sus posiciones se dirigió a su línea, caminando por la jungla vio donde estaban sus otros tres compañeros, así que paso de largo y se fue hacia su torre, al llegar se percató que su oponente era Lissandra.

-¡Oh genial! - suspiro sarcásticamente, mientras caminaba a matar al primer súbdito

No es que le tuviera miedo, pero si tenía que admitir era un poco complicado luchar contra ella, debido a que una de sus habilidades era congelar por unos segundos a quien se le acercara, pero eran justos los necesarios para producir en sus oponentes una gran cantidad de daño, sin dejar que esos pensamientos siguieran en su mente Diana continuo farmeando y tratando de conseguir más experiencia y así poder atacarla, los minutos pasaban y todo estaba tranquilo, cada línea se dedicaba a farmear y a dar unos cuantos intercambios de golpes pero nada interesante.

Diana aprovechando que Lissandra volvía a base, decidió ayudar a bot, ya que Leona había avisado que no tenía destello, el tirador enemigo, en un descuido de Ashe, la Solari logro alcanzarla con su espada y poder inmovilizarla así que sin más remedio tuvo que gastar su destello para evitar la muerte, cuando iba pasando por la fosa del dragón y poner un centinela se percató de que Kayn estaba ahí tratando de hacerlo sigilosamente, así que sin dudar un segundo se lanzó sobre él mientras avisaba a su equipo que fueran a ayudarla y no porque no pudiera sola, pero lo más probable es que ya se encontrará en camino Lissandra junto con Ashe y Nami.

La primera ella llegar fue Leona, parándose enfrente de Diana en la espera de Kayn el cual se encontraba dentro, cuando la lunari se lanzó sobre él lo tomo sumamente desprevenido, Kayn había revisado que no hubiera visión para poder realizarlo rápidamente, pero jamás contó con que alguien pasará, quizás un pequeño error básico pero ese error le costaría la vida, al salir de la lunari, la espada de leona estaba sobre de él y en un segundo se escuchaba al anunciador: primera sangre. Diana había acabado con su vida y así consiguió oro extra, Caitlyn iba en camino pero al ver que todo había salido bien decidió regresar para no perder ningún súbditos, de igual forma el equipo enemigo prefirió no iniciar una batalla.

-Gracias, aunque yo podía sola, sólo fue porque pensé que los demás vendrían- Diana caminaba a comer las pequeñas fruta miel.

-Lo sé, yo también creí que entraríamos en batalla, aunque supongo que no fue así porque tomaron en cuenta que Shen puede ayudar con su ultime- respondía Leona mientras hacia su vuelta a base- suerte y nos vemos más tarde- desaparecía con una pequeña sonrisa.

A partir de ahí las cosas mejoraron, con esa ventaja de oro Diana termino humillando a la reina del hielo, Caitlyn y Leona lograron tumbar la primera torre y conseguir varios asesinatos, Graves había acampado en la línea top así que el pobre Maokai no podía ni asomar sus ramas fuera de torre sin que ya estuvieran sobre de él, así que pasaron los minutos y se terminaba el enfrentamiento, dando como resultado la victoria para ellos.

Al llegar de nuevo a la sala de transportación del instituto, Shen agradeció a todos por la partida y se retiró, Graves solo hizo un gesto con la mano mientras salía de la sala, dejando a las tres solas.

-Bueno chicas, nos vemos más tarde, buena partida- Caitlyn se despidió de Diana y Leona ya que Vi la esperaría en los comedores, no sin antes susurrarle a Leona - quizás esté sea el día en el que puedas hablar con la luna, se ve que no está con ese humor que la caracteriza- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Ese comentario hizo que la Solari volteara a ver a Diana, quizás Caitlyn tenía razón, podía interactuar un poco más con la lunari y de una vez por todas terminar de saber la verdad, aunque se conformaba con tener una pequeña charla de lo que fuera, ese día no tenía ganas de ir a entrenar o de hacer alguna de las actividades que normalmente haría, así que respiro hondo y tomo valor para hablar.

-¿Oye Diana, quisieras ir a tomar algo? - dejo salir todo el aire que guardaba y no sabía porque pero al escucharse en voz alta ya no parecía tan buena idea y menos porque la lunaria se dio la vuelta para mirarla sin decir nada, sus mejillas se comenzaron a poner rojas y por su mente paso el salir corriendo.

Diana estaba revisando las listas de las siguientes batallas cuando escucho la pregunta de Leona, por unos segundos pensó que no se dirigía a ella, pero no había otra Diana en la grieta, en ese momento algo caliente recorrió su cuerpo y su única reacción fue voltear a verla.

-¿Me estás invitando por un trago? –¿Era enserio? ¿Su enemiga de años la estaba invitando por un trago?

-Lo siento- aclaro su garganta -¿no bebes? porque podría ser un café o una limonada- la Solari se sentía totalmente incómoda porque no sabía si la chica frente a ella la iba a insultar o algo parecido y mentalmente maldijo a la tiradora por haberle hecho ese comentario.

Diana se sentía totalmente sorprendida, pero pudo notar la incomodidad de la Solari por su silencio, así que tenía que dar una respuesta pronto, sabía que debía decir que no, no eran amigas ni nada cercano pero la curiosidad y algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que ir, seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando la Solari volvió a hablar

-Sabes.. creo que fue mala idea, disculpa si te moleste- ante el silencio de Diana, se sentía como una estúpida así que sin decir nada más camino hacia la salida de la habitación.

La lunari por un segundo pensó que era lo mejor, no debían interactuar y menos salir, pero sin saber porque al ver que se iba camino hacia ella y la detuvo tomando su mano.

-Espera- aclaro su garganta y sus mejillas ardían, no podía creer que estuviera tomando la mano de la que por mucho tiempo fue y técnicamente era su enemiga, sutilmente la soltó y volvió a hablar- si quiero ir por un trago, disculpa si mi silencio fue muy prolongado es solo que me sorprendió tu invitación.

Leona volteo a verla y le dio una sonrisa- genial ¿entonces nos vemos en una hora en la entrada del instituto? No se tu pero creo que llevar mi ropa de batalla no es buena idea- por una extraña razón se sintió más emocionada de lo normal.

Ese pequeño chiste rompió con el aura de incomodidad e hizo que ambas se relajaran un poco

-De acuerdo, creo que tienes razón, te veo en una hora ahí- Ambas salieron de la sala camino a sus habitaciones.

Diana llego directo a la ducha y mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo seguía sin poder creer que en unos minutos estaría conviviendo con Leona, realmente si lo pensaba con claridad, ellas no se habían hecho nada directamente, cuando los sacerdotes de la tribu quisieron matarla, Leona no se encontraban con ellos, fue hasta el siguiente año que ella se convirtió en el avatar del sol y uno de sus trabajos era asesinar a "la hereje" que casi termina con su pueblo, pero jamás la ataco, de hecho ahora que lo recordaba la única vez que se encontraron directamente antes del instituto le pido hablar y que le diera las razones de su acto, claro que Diana se reía en su cara mientras le decía burlas del sol o simplemente le decía que pelearan, también recordaba los otros encuentros que solo eran a distancia, si de casualidad se encontraban en algún pueblo ambas se limitaban a mirarse y seguir su camino, aunque tenía que admitir que varias veces espió a la Solari pensando que algo tramaba en su contra pero solo terminaba viendo como entrenaba por horas o ayudaba a los aldeanos.

-Creo que me he ablandado- Diana movía su cabeza viendo que ropa ponerse, quién diría que estaría por ir a beber con Leona.

Paso la hora y Leona ya se encontraba esperando a la lunari, a ella le gustaba la puntualidad, así que llegando a su habitación, busco su atuendo el cual consistía en un short color blanco, una camiseta color naranja, unos tenis blancos y una pequeña bolsita de lado, tenía que admitir que se encontraba un poco nerviosa, ya no se sentía completamente segura si era buena idea haberla invitado, pero bueno eso lo descubriría en un par de horas

Leona seguía mirando hacia todos lados en la espera, cuando sus ojos la encontraron, Diana al igual que la Solari, optó por un estilo casual, vestía unos jeans color azul, unos tenis negros y una camiseta ajustada negra que resaltaba lo plateado de sus ojos y lo blanco de su cabello, la Solari no podía dejar de mirarla y tenía que admitir que la lunari se veía muy bien.

-Lo siento si llego un poco tarde- se disculpaba

-No, acabo de llegar- Leona trago saliva y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-De acuerdo, tienes algún lugar en mente- pregunto mientras que discretamente veía a la Solari, para Diana, Leona siempre había sido una chica alta con fuerza y aunque no quisiera admitir también bonita, pero ahora que la veía sin su armadura notaba que su cuerpo estaba bien definido por el ejercicio y su rostro en verdad era hermoso.

-Si, a unas cuadras hay un pequeño bar con música tranquila y buenas bebidas-Leona sonrió mientras le indicaba el camino.

Mientras caminaban no interactuaron mucho, solo se limitaron a ir una junto a la otra, al llegar al bar Diana pidió una de las mesas más retirada de la pista de baile, aun no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de muchas personas, si tenía que admitir, antes de entrar a la liga de campeones no hablaba con nadie, ni tenía amigos, no es como si ahora los tuviera pero al menos si habla y convive un poco con algunos de ahí y no se encontraba sola como en el pasado. Al llegar a la mesa se sentaron una enfrente a la otra para poder platicar mejor y el mesero tomo su orden, Diana pidió un Martini y Leona una piña colada.

-Como conoces este lugar- inicio la plática la lunari, dándole un sorbo su bebida.

-Lo conocí por vi, a veces veníamos, ella, Cailtyn y yo, aunque creo que está vetada-

-¿A si? ¿Porque? – a Diana le dio curiosidad, seguro había una buena historia detrás de ello.

Leona le conto que la última vez que estuvieron ahí coincidieron con Jayce y el inventor ya un poco ebrio quiso acercarse más de lo normal a Cailtyn así que Vi lo arrojo contra una mesa rompiéndola.

-¿Ja Enserio? Bueno aunque supongo que es típico de vi- se escapó de sus labios una pequeña sonrisa imaginando la escena.

-Jaja si, cuando sales con ellas debes de estar preparada de que Cailtyn la estará regañando por cualquier cosa o que habrá una pelea en el bar que obviamente vi comenzara- Leona no podía dejar de reír al recordar a sus amigas.

Diana miro por unos segundos a la chica frente a ella, no podía creer que una plática tan común la hiciera sentir tan a gusto- suena divertido-

Las manecillas del reloj pasaron de igual forma las bebidas, así que ambas ya se encontraban un poco más relajadas una con la otra.

-Quiero preguntar algo de lo que he tenido curiosidad por algún tiempo- Diana con tres Martini en su cuerpo podía hablar con más fluidez con la Solari.

-Claro, pregunta- Leona termino su tercera piña colada mientras le hacía señas al mesero para ordenar otra.

¿Cuánto mides?-

-Jajaja es enserio, esa es tu pregunta –no pudo evitar reírse, de todo lo que se pudo imaginar jamás pensó que sería eso.

-Oye! Es una duda que tengo, eres jodidamente alta- Diana se sonrojo tras escuchar las risas de su acompañante, pero para ella si era una incertidumbre, recuerda haberla visto por primera vez y preguntarse que como diablos una chica puede ser tan grande.

-Mido 1.90- sonrió con superioridad a ella le gustaba su altura, era una chica con brazos y piernas largas y fuerte, tomando en cuenta que rol desempeñaba en las partidas le era de bastante utilidad tener ese cuerpo.

-Presumida- Diana volteaba a ver al mesero haciendo una señal para pedir otra bebida.

-Jaja tu preguntaste, bueno ahora me toca preguntar a mi- tomaba su mentón mientras pensaba que pregunta le podría hacer- ¿cuál es el rival más difícil con el que te has topado en alguna partida?- Diana desde que ingreso a el instituto ha sido temida en batalla y muy pocas veces ha tenido una derrota uno vs uno, así que le daba curiosidad si tenía algún rival que le causara molestia

-Ash con el asqueroso de Swain, ese maldito es una molestia- ponía su cara de fastidio al recordarlo-

Leona reía nuevamente por la cara de odio que ponía - bueno ya olvida a ese domador de cuervos, ¿tienes duda de algo mas?-

Diana la miro directamente a los ojos por unos segundos sin saber si era correcto preguntar, pero quizás era la única oportunidad que tendría así que decidió hacerlo- ¿Por qué nunca fuiste por mi cabeza después de que te convertiste en el avatar del sol?-

Leona dejo de sonreír y no sostuvo la mirada con la lunari, agarro su copa, cerró los ojos y la tomo de un sorbo, sabía que no sería un platica del todo grata – porque jamás pudieron contarme la historia completa- al abrirlos respondió tranquila, esa pregunta ya había pasado por su mente muchas veces y esa era la verdad.

-¿Qué historia? –no entendía a qué se refería con eso.

-De qué fue lo que sucedió ese día- cuando eso ocurrió ella se encontraba terminando su entrenamiento para ser el nuevo avatar del sol.

-¿Qué es lo que te contaron? – Diana paso su dedo alrededor de su copa, recordando ese día y suponiendo toda la cantidad de mentiras que le habrán dicho a la chica frente a ella.

-Realmente no mucho, solo dijeron que blasfemaste sobre el sol y que los asesinaste porque hiciste un pacto con la luna para llevar el mal al mundo- alzo su mano pidiendo otra bebida esperando que esa plática terminara ahí.

-¿Y eso no te fue suficiente para matar a "la hereje"? - la voz de Diana tenía resentimiento y sus gestos daban a ver que ese tema le seguía doliendo.

Leona la miro y vio en sus ojos la tristeza y odio que Diana ha guardado por años, quería abrazarla, pero no era algo que la mujer que mucho tiempo fue su enemiga le permitiera, así que lo único que podía hacer era decirle toda la verdad y lo que ella pensaba, quizás la lunari se liberaría un poco de toda esa ira y venganza que ha permanecido en su interior por años.

\- Para serte sincera si, cuando volví de mi entrenamiento y fui enterada de los hechos, me enfurecí demasiado, quería ir por ti en ese instante, pero fui detenida por los sacerdotes que un quedaban, primero debía hacer la ceremonia donde oficialmente era el nuevo avatar del sol, ese evento se llevó acabo unos meses después de la tragedia y para ese entonces mi mente ya estaba más clara, no entendía muchas cosas, ¿porque lo habrías hecho? eras una de los nuestros que te orillo a hacerlo ¿era verdad que hiciste ese pacto?¿por qué nunca antes se nos habló de la luna si es que tiene tanto poder?-Leona tomo un trago y observo como la lunari ponía su completa atención- bueno sin fin de preguntas, así que comencé a investigar, descubrí que los lunari eran una tribu que existía al igual que nosotros, con su religión y creencias solo que veneraban el poder de la luna, pero que los Solari decidieron acabar con ellos, para demostrar que el sol es más poderoso-pudo notar como Diana apretó su mano haciéndola puño – a partir de ahí comencé a dudar de los sacerdotes y pude ver por fin que ellos han hecho durante años muchos acontecimientos horribles en nombre del sol, jamás pondré en duda mi fe, pero no confiare en quienes que la usan para cometer crímenes- pudo notar que el ceño fruncido de Diana cambio a uno un poco menos intimidante.

-Wow jamás pensé que tu dirías algo así, creí que eras igual de cegada que todos los Solari- diana se relajó un poco- por favor continua-

-Después de eso, decidí buscarte para saber la verdad, que me contaras tu versión y así decidir si debía tratar de acabar con tu vida o no, durante meses te busque hasta que por fin di contigo-

-¿Cuándo apareciste delante mío en las colinas humeantes no? – preguntaba recordando la primera vez que se vieron.

-Hmm jeje de hecho te encontré dos días antes – Leona ponía su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Espera que? Me encontraste cuando estaba en la cascada - no podía creerlo.

-Sí, tenías un pequeño campamento junto a la cascada cuando di contigo, te encontrabas nadando, así que no pudiste verme, te vigile esos dos días –

-Maldita pervertida, me espiabas mientras nadaba- Diana estaba completamente roja.

-¿Qué? no o sea sí, pero no en ese sentido, además yo no tengo la culpa que nades desnu- Leona no pudo continuar porque la interrumpió.

-Ya cállate! Y continua – diana se tomó su Martini de golpe y pidió otro más, sin hacer contacto visual.

-Bueno el punto fue que al caer la noche mientras te vigilaba un lobo se acercó a beber agua de la cascada, tú lo miraste y pensé que lo atacarías, pero lanzaste a él un trozo de pescado y dijiste –

-No te hare daño, ya se ha derramado mucha sangre por aquí – Diana a completo la oración de la Solari, recordaba bien ese día ya que esa cascada era uno de los pocos lugares donde se sentía en paz y en armonía con la luna.

-Ese día entendí aún más que primero debía hablar contigo, así que a los dos días, me presente ante ti, aunque claro no dejaste de burlarte de mí ni de decirme que fuera a atacarte – miro acusadoramente a la lunari la cual volvió a voltear hacia un costado - por esa razón decidí olvidar ese tema, mientras no atacaras de nuevo yo no te perseguiría, el tiempo paso nos encontramos varias veces pero no pensé que permitirías una charla así que solo me limitaba a verte de lejos y saber lo que se decía de ti, cuando nos encontramos de nuevo en el instituto tu seguiste sin querer hablar conmigo hasta ahora –

Diana se sentía más tranquila al saber todo lo que la Solari le conto, así que era turno de ella hablar – '¿quieres saber la verdad? –

-Por supuesto, te toca- leona sonrió tratando de hacer esa plática no tan personal ni profunda, no es que no le importara pero a ella no le gustaba guardar rencor y quisiera que Diana hiciera lo mismo.

Bueno te contare la versión corta, a pesar de haber nacido en los Solari, siempre cuestione porque solo debíamos creer en ellos, siempre pensé que debía haber más poder y no solo el sol, así que cuando crecí investigue y descubrí lo mismo que tú, cuando conseguí las pruebas suficiente de que los lunari existían la lleve a los sacerdotes de la tribu, no por traición ni porque dudara del sol, solo quería que dejaran de ser tan cerrados, pero ese no fue así, ese día me tacharon de hereje, me golpearon y me amarraron a un poste de madera en el centro del pueblo, iban a matarme, no sabía qué hacer, mi último recurso fue pedirle a la luna que me ayudara, una luz cayó sobre mí y me dio los poderes de la luna, así que asesine a todos lo que me quisieron matar- terminaba de hablar Diana mirando directamente el rostro de leona, quería ver su reacción ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

Leona solo apretó su puño y para sorpresa de la luna, no estaba molesta por sus actos si no al contrario.

-Lo siento Diana, si yo hubiera estado lo habría evitado, no justifico tus acciones, pero tampoco las juzgo creo que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo y te agradezco que me dijeras la verdad- Leona tomo la mano de Diana y la apretó en señal de que ahora todo estaba dicho y esperaba que la rivalidad entre ellas llegara a su fin.

-No significa que somos amigas- sonreía un poco mientras alejaba su mano de la Solari- solo no enemigas-

-Jaja me conformo con eso- levantaba su copa en forma de brindis- pero en verdad Diana, me gustaría que a partir de ahora pudiéramos ser mar cercanas- mirándose directamente a los ojos.

Quizás era una oración muy normal pero algo recorrió sus cuerpos sintiendo una conexión que jamás había ocurrido con nadie, ambas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

-No lo sé solecito, quizás si invitas la siguiente ronda de bebidas – hizo una pequeña broma, para romper ese momento extraño que se había formado.

-Jaja, dalo por hecho- alzo la mano pidiendo más tragos.

La noche siguió pasando al igual que las preguntas y las bebidas, ambas se sentían tan cómodas que no se dieron cuenta de la hora ni que ya el lugar estaba cerrando y solo quedaba ellas.

-Creo que debemos irnos – Leona volteaba a su alrededor.

-Sí, ya es muy tarde y no recuerdo si tengo partida en la mañana –

-Oh tienes razón, yo no revise las listas – haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Salieron del lugar y recorrieron las calles solitarias, mientras seguían charlando de cualquier cosa, al llegar al instituto se dispusieron a ir a sus habitaciones que se encontraban en el mismo edificio, Diana recuerda que siempre se quejó de eso, ¿Por qué debían asignarlas dependiendo de que nación eras? supongo que ellos pesaron era lo mejor, tener los edificios por naciones, les evitaba disputas en los cuartos, pero para ella no, ya que algunas veces se topaba con Leona o Pantheon al salir de su habitación y no era nada grato, pero quizás las cosas ahora serian diferente le agradaría saludar a la Solari en los pasillos. Pasaron por los jardines, cuando Leona noto algo;

-¡Wow Diana, tu piel, tu cabello y hasta tus ojos se ven mas brillantes!- Leona la miraba sorprendida.

-¿He? – Diana volteo al cielo y noto que la luz de la luna caía sobre ella así que entendió a que se refería- ¿enserio te sorprende? Es lo mismo que pasa contigo, durante el día, tu cuerpo brilla con mas intensidad y es como si vieras hacia el sol, lo mismo ocurre conmigo en este momento.

-Jaja perdón, es que jamás te había visto así, te ves muy … muy- por su mente no pasaba otra palabra que no fuera hermosa- genial-

-Gracias, así me siento, de hecho, en las noches soy mucho más fuerte – sonreía con superioridad.

¿Jaja crees que eres más fuerte que yo? – Leona molestaba a Diana.

-Ja, no lo creo, siempre lo he sabido- seguía la broma.

-Pues un día de estos hay que entrenar juntas y descubrirlo- la Solari caminaba a la entrada del edificio.

-Tu sólo dime el día que quieras perder- Diana era muy buena en la arrogancia, pero solo le daba gracia a la Solari.

Ambas caminaron y subieron al segundo piso donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, la primera era la de Leona, así que se pararon enfrente de su puerta.

-Bueno creo que me quedo aquí- Leona sonría con un poco de tristeza, no quería abrir porque eso significaría el fin de ese día tan loco que había tenido y quizás no se repita.

Diana la miro y sintió lo mismo, ella jamás se había sentido tan feliz ni en paz hasta ese día que en un ínstate su vida dio un giro, quería detenerla, pero con qué razón, solo quedaría como una tonta, seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando en un instante los labios de Leona se posaron sobre los suyos.

-Lo siento- Leona termino él beso y se dio la vuelta para abrir su puerta, solo se maldecía por haber hecho eso, quizás era la primera vez que salían juntas, pero en Leona ya existía un sentimiento hacia Diana, esos meses que la busco en su mente solo existía ella, en ese entonces eran por otras razones, pero no pudo evitar convertir esos pensamientos en sentimientos al verla por primera vez, era la mujer mas hermosa que la Solari había visto y así al paso del los meses le gusto más, cuando visitaba las aldeas en las que Diana pasaba algún tiempo le gustaba observarla, era tan fuerte y decidida que no pudo evitar enamorarse, aunque sabía que jamás iba a ocurrir nada, pasaron los años y se resignó pero ahora al estar tan cerca de ella ver su encantadora sonrisa, sus bromas y su hermoso ser necesitaba tener al menos el recuerdo de sus labios.

Diana no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba ocurriendo, pero no se detendría a preguntar, muy dentro de ella sabía que desde años atrás Leona le hacía sentir sensaciones que ninguna otra persona lo había hecho, cuando Leona iba a entrar a su habitación, la tomo del brazo y la trajo hacia ella, la miro por unos segundos y pudo notar que la chica frente a ella, tan alta y fuerte, que en las partidas lucha recibiendo todo el daño sin temer, ahora estaba sonrojada mirando hacia un costado evitando sus ojos, sintió una necesidad enorme de jamás permitir que nadie vea esa versión de ella, tomo su mejilla haciendo que la volteara a ver y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la beso, primero simplemente uniendo sus labios, pero lentamente abrieron sus bocas para profundizar más, ambas sentían que se iban a derretir, ese beso estaba cargando de sentimiento, pero como era posible, si hasta unas horas, ellas dos eran enemigas, pero sin importarles nada continuaron, hasta que el calor de sus cuerpos aumento y Diana introdujo su lengua encontrando la de leona, haciendo que diera un pequeño gemido por la sensación, el beso se intensifico y caminaron dentro de la habitación sin separarse cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas, entre besos llegaron a la cama cayendo en ella, haciendo que por fin recuperaran el aliento.

-¿No nos arrepentiremos de esto en la mañana? – Leona preguntaba a la mujer sobre ella.

-Creo que me arrepentiré más si me voy ahora – contestaba volviéndola a besar.

Diana controlaba completamente la situación, la besaba de una forma sorprendente, jugando con la lengua de Leona y dando pequeñas mordidas a sus labios, termino el beso para seguir a su cuello en el que depositaba pequeñas lamidas, notando como reaccionaba la chica debajo de ella, siguió bajando hasta que noto que le estorbaba la playera de Leona para seguir depositando besos en esa piel que seria suya, así que sin dejar de mirarla, la retiro, dejándola expuesta, al momento de verla sus ojos tomaron aún más brillo no podía creer que alguien tuviera un cuerpo tan perfecto como el que se encontraba bajo su dominio.

-Eres tan sexy- susurro dándole una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo, haciendo escapar otro gemido que solo hacían que el deseo de ambas aumentara.

Comenzó a besar sus pechos sobre el sostén, dejando una pequeña marca en su seno derecho, para de ahí bajar a su abdomen besando cada cuadrito que Leona tenia a causa del ejercicio.

Leona se excitaba cada vez más al sentir cada caricia que estaba recibiendo, su cuerpo se iba poniendo más y más caliente, contrarrestando la fría piel de la luna que ese día estaba apunto de unirse con ella, Diana se detuvo un minuto a mirarla, sus ojos brillaban haciendo que el tono plateado se intensificará más, se le podía notar el deseo en su mirada pero también ternura, la veía como si tuviera algo muy preciado en sus manos, que amara y protegiera, cuando se lanzó hacia ella la lunari estaba siendo ruda pero sin perder la delicadeza en cada caricia, como si le diera a entender que la deseaba con lujuria pero también con cariño.

La lunari quería avanzar más, así que enfoco su atención en los dos grandes senos que Leona poseía tomándolos entre sus manos, retiro el sostén lentamente para de ahí cerrar los ojos y disfrutar mejor la suavidad de ese cuerpo, llevo uno de ellos a su boca lamiéndolos con una pasión increíble tratando de darle a Leona las mejores sensaciones de su vida, los minutos pasaron y noto como la Solari inconscientemente empujaba su pelvis para rozar con su cuerpo, así que esa fue la señal que necesito para saber que esa noche podían llegar al límite, desabrocho el short de Leona para de ahí retirarlo junto con el sexy bóxer de encaje que era la única prenda que quedaba en ese hermoso cuerpo que estaba bajo su merced, se tomó los segundos necesarios para observar a una Leona completamente desnuda y no podía dejar de mirarla, era perfecta, tenía un cuerpo de ensueño y un rostro precioso.

-no me mires tanto, es vergonzoso – Leona hablaba entre gemidos y completamente sonrojada.

-no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, tu cuerpo es perfecto-

-aun así no es justo que yo sea la única que este desnuda- se levantó un poco a la altura de Diana, tomándola de la cintura para levantar la playera que usaba.

Diana no puso ninguna objeción, ella también creía que su ropa ya comenzaba a estorbarle, así que solo observaba como la Solari le iba quitando cada una de sus prendas, miraba cada expresión de Leona al ver su desnudes y se parecía mucho a las que ella momento atrás había hecho, a Leona le encantaba cada parte del cuerpo de Diana, así que cuando ambas terminaron completamente desnudas se miraron directamente a los ojos dándose atender que seguían juntas en esa decisión. Diana tomo la mejilla de la Solari para besarla, empujándola, haciéndola caer en la cama y continuar, siguió besándola y a los segundos recuperaron esa excitación de momentos antes, sin dudarlo más bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de la Solari y ahora era su turno de dar un sexy gemido al sentir que Leona se encontraba completamente mojada, eso la lleno de orgullo, esa chica tan hermosa y fuerte que estaba segura que más de uno la deseaba, estaba así por ella, ella era la causante de que estuviera empapada, siguió besándola y aún más motivada movió su mano por toda esa zona, para de ahí comenzar a acariciar esa pequeña protuberancia rosada e hinchada que pedía agritos atención, a los minutos Leona comenzó a respirar más agitadamente, apretando con fuerza la espalda de la lunari dándole a entender que estaba por correrse, Diana retiro su mano y rápidamente separó las piernas de Leona para continuar pero ahora con su boca, quería darle ese clímax que tanto anhelaba con los movimientos de su legua, lamiendo cada parte de esa cavidad que la estaba volviendo loca, a los segundos Leona contraía su cuerpo mientras se corría en la boca de la lunari que bebía todo como si se tratara de la mejor bebida del mundo, cuando el cuerpo de la Solari estaba más relajado y su propia respiración también Diana se retiró de las piernas de Leona para subir hasta su rostro y darle un cálido beso mientras se regalaban miradas tiernas.

Solo descansaron unos minutos porque Leona con las fuerzas recobradas se puso a ahorcadas sobre Diana para unir ambas vulvas y frotarse, era el turno de ella para hacer llegar a la mujer que le había regalado un hermoso orgasmo, para la lunari era un espectáculo de ensueño, ver a una sexy Leona cabalgando sobre ella no tenía comparación, lo cual no soporto mucho ya que menos de 10 minutos estaba corriéndose. Así continuaron dando se placer una a la otra, aprovechando cada hora de esa noche que el destino les había regalado.

El sol ya se encontraba con todo su esplendor y en la cama de la Solari dos cuerpos dormían abrazados como si fueran amantes de toda una vida, hasta que la realidad llego a ellas con el sonido de unos golpes de la puerta que las hizo despertar.

-leo, ¿estás ahí?- Vi preguntaba mientras tocaba la puerta.

Las dos chicas entraron en pánico, diana rápido se levantó a buscar su ropa mientras le hacía señas a Leona para que le respondiera a Vi.

-Hola vi, si aquí estoy, ocurre algo- Leona trataba de sonar lo más casual posible.

\- hmm pues sí, tenías partida hace dos horas y no te presentaste- Cailtyn era su tiradora esa batalla y al no presentarse se preocupó así que mando a Vi a investigar si se encontraba bien.

-oh cierto, lo siento es que no me sentía muy bien en la mañana y olvide a avisar –se maldecía por no haber revisado las listas.

-de acuerdo, no hay problema leo, solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien, tenemos partida en media hora, si ¿iras?-

-si tranquila ahí estaré –

-vale te veo, le iré a decir a Cait que todo está bien - Vi se fue camino al comedor, seguía creyendo que algo ocurría pero al menos Leona estaba bien así que quizás más tarde sabría qué sucedió.

Leona dio un suspiro al escuchar como Vi se alejaba, volteo a ver a la lunari que ya estaba completamente vestida.

-me voy- fue las únicas palabras que pronunció caminando hacia la puerta y mientras giraba la perilla volvió a hablar - esto nunca ocurrió leona – cerro tras de ella.

Esas palabras dejo a una Leona triste y con un dolor enorme, ella sabía que no iban a tener una despedida romántica pero no pensó que la lunari se iría de esa forma, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos pero se levantó para comenzar a vestirse y estar lista para la batalla, si para Diana eso había sido solo una noche sin importancia para ella sería igual.

Continuara …..

**Chicos espero que les esté gustando esta historia, aun no sé qué tan larga será pero estén seguros que si habrá un segundo capítulo xD ya lo estoy escribiendo asi que déjenme sus comentarios, críticas constructivas etc, espero que estén bien y nos vemos en el siguiente!**


End file.
